


Playing Dress-up

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Costume Swap, Costumes, Crushes, F/F, Gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> hey can you please write jubilee and laura costume swap? thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress-up

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.  
> this was written a while ago and may not entirely be in character as to how x-23 is currently portrayed.

“It looks good.” Jubilee said while laughing. She was giggling as she said it, sure, but that didn’t diminish the meaning at all. She meant what she was saying; she was absolutely delighted and it was clear in the giant smiled on her face. “I think yellow might be your color after all.” 

Laura was held out her arms, surveying the yellow vinyl sleeves that were rolled up to her elbow. She didn’t seem as convinced about the outfit. The black and pink jumpsuit wasn’t so bad, but the banana colored coat was a little much. After a moment to consider she turned back to the full length mirror hanging on the back of Jubilee’s closet door. She regarded her reflection stoically. 

Jubilee had the magic touch when it came to Laura. Everyone else thought that X-23 was a loner, that she didn’t play well with others or belong on a team. That might be true, but that didn’t mean she didn’t deserve friends. Jubilee just got along with her, like peas and carrots. Sometimes they butted heads but they always stayed friends. Jubilee could even convince her to do ridiculous things like go out dancing or swap costumes for fun.

“Something’s… off.” Laura said, sounding quite serious. 

Jubilee stood next to her and narrowed her eyes at their mirrored reflection. She made a curious humming noise, not quite disagreeing. 

“Your glasses.” Laura added after a moment.

“You’re right! You need to accessorize!” Jubilee gasped.

She immediately plucked her pink-lensed glasses off the top of her own head and hurried to place them on Laura’s face. Laura jerked back and took the glasses from Jubilee’s hands, resolving to do it herself. Someone else might have scoffed and considered that rude, but Jubilee rolled with it.

“I can’t believe I forgot the bracelets. I mean, like, what even is this outfit without bracelets?” She was already hurrying to her dresser, retrieving a myriad of multi-colored bracelets from the jewelry basket on top. This time she didn’t try to put them on Laura herself but instead handed them over. Laura now seemed to regret having mentioned accessories at all, but put the bracelets on one at a time. 

When she was all decked out with jewelry she looked at the mirror again. Her expression softened for a second, and she turned to see herself at a different angle. She moved an arm and the plastic bracelets rattled. “…What a hindrance. You fight with these on?” 

Jubilee had to laugh. She should have expected a reply like that. “Well, yeah. I’m throwing out fireworks, not punches like you, X. Jeez.” 

“Your turn.” Laura quickly changed the subject, as if she was completely done with being the center of attention for a while. 

“Oh yeah! Then we have to take pictures okay, I’ve gotta put this on Instagram.” Jubilee was already on her way to the bathroom where Laura had left her own clothes when she’d gotten changed. “I won’t make you smile, but you have to stand next to me and look cute.” 

Laura didn’t make a noise, less she at all indicate that she agreed to a picture taking session. 

Jubilee changed in the bathroom with the door closed, chatting about some new app she had downloaded that they could use to put emojis on the picture before posting it. She quieted down just before she emerged. When she was ready she burst out of the bathroom, all excitement and gravitas. 

“What do you think?” She asked proudly. It was the black and grey outfits Laura used to wear when she was paling around with X-Force. Jubilee’s bare midriff was exposed, but she was completely comfortable in her own skin. She looked good in black, though they already knew that. She stood basking in the bathroom light, striking pose after pose.

Laura stared at her for a moment before offering an almost-smile and a precise lift of her shoulders in a shrug. “You always look good.” She admitted. 

There was a split second of quiet before Jubilee practically melted. It was possibly the sweetest compliment she’d ever gotten because she knew it was true. Laura was the type of girl who told it straight, and now she was telling Jubilee she always thought she look good? Did it get any more genuine than that?

She was likely to go over and wrap her arms around Laura in a big hug for being so sweet, so Jubilee had to play it off. She knew Laura didn’t like hugs. “Are you hitting on me, X?” She asked, teasingly.

Surprisingly enough the tips of Laura’s ears went red. She was cool and collected enough not to give anything else away. There were no other tell-tale signs of embarrassment but Jubilee knew her better than that. There was definitely something here. 

Jubilee approached slowly, cautiously. She reached out for Laura’s hand. Laura let her hold it for a moment before pulling away. “X?” Jubilee pressed her. She was being sweet and gentle but she wanted to know what that tiny blush meant. 

“I have… older costumes. When I wore less. You would look good in them too.” Laura said plainly. 

Jubilee smiled. A few more hours of trading clothes and staring at each other’s bodies and she just might get Laura to open up. “Yeah,” She agreed. “Sure, We can play dress up all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
